diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sawamura Eijun/@comment-204.14.239.107-20160203193036
While I like his character, I actually like the fact that Eijun isn't the Ace. One thing I really love about this series is the bow to realism of sports and life. Yes you can work harder than anyone and have a bigger heart but sometimes there are just people with more talent than you. Furuya is taller, broader, and stronger so it only makes sense that he can throw faster and bat harder. Most pitchers are very tall, well over six feet. I don't think it is beyond the pale that there is someone that is recognized as a better pitcher than Eijun. Just because someone else is better doesn't mean he isn't still very good. To me Eijun is more Captain material, leads the team through enthusiasm and helps them with their moral, vs Ace material, best player/starting pitcher. I also like that they focus on the two types of pitchers. Eijun is shaping up to be a finesse pitcher, who relies on breaking balls and pitches to minimize the hits to make them easier to field. Finesse pitchers tend to have good control and be closers and or relievers. They rarely throw balls but also rarely pitch no hitters or perfect games. In that respect he is much like Greg Maddux, in his unothidox style and reliance on breaking balls. The only thing stopping him from being a full fledged one is that he still doesn't have the best control or coolest head, yet. Furuya, on the other hand, is a power pitcher, who pitch to out speed and over power batters with strike outs. Power pitchers rely primarily on fast balls and are widely consedered to be the best pitchers as they are the ones that have been able to pitch no hitters and perfect games. They also tend to have the best strike to walk ratios, though not always. It is realistic, very realistic, that the power pticher has lousy control. Nolan Ryan, one of the most famous power pitchers (holds the MLB record of most no hitters, most career strike outs, and second fasted fast ball), had the highest percentage of walks of any pitcher for something like 9 years in a row. Many of them, including Ryan Randy Johnson, and Sandy Koufax, tend to be slow starters as well. Each pitcher has their strength and weakness based on the type of batter they are up against. But generally, power pitchers are seen as the "better" pitchers and the starters, though most MLB teams have several of each. I also like the fact that Eijun, as a friendly extrover, is more well liked by his teammates than his introverted rival. It shows the societal ways that extroverts are treated over introverts very realistically. Eijun is seen as a better team player and better person by his team because he is loud and communicative, while Furuya is seen as closed off and rarely spoken to. Eijun is also seen getting more encouragement, help, and support from his teammates because he is more apprachable. Rarely is Furuya shown working with anyone but Miyuki, while Eijun is shown practicing with different catchers, batters, and fielders. The coach also approached Eijun about learning a new breaking ball, while Furuya had ask. Whether intentially or not, the writer did a very nice job of bowing to realism. That difference in personality make Eijun a much better leader, than Furuya, because he can articulate what he feels and what he wants. I quite adore both characters and don't think you need to hate one just to like the other, though I will give that lately Furuya has been getting more page time while Eijun has been getting more character development.